The last smile in the last anniversary
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: semuanya akan terkuak disini. Angst/gore/romance/BL/Yaoi Daejae
1. Chapter 1

The last smile in the last anniversary

Author : singletjejung

Genre : Au/death fic/non-canon/psychologi/shoneunxai

Rating : R-Restricted

Length : chapter

Main cast : Yoo Youngjae

Other cast : b.a.p member

Warning : Typo/OOC/BoysxBoys/No lemon!

Disc : Yoo punya emak bapak nya, punya b.a.p sama punya TS #sebutin semua-_-

Note : IDe cerita muncul dari pemikiran liar gue. Udah itu doang #plakk cerita gak tentu arah selalu berubah, ini juga di post di akun pribadi dan beberapa alur dan juga genre nya yang di ubah-_-

#labil

Check this out

#lemparsingletjejung

Tok

Tok

Tok

Mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dihadapannya dengan membabi buta, youngjae menghiraukan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlihat memar, tak sabar ingin segera seseorang didalam sana untuk membukakannya pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terus menambahkan intensitas ketukkannya, tak peduli jika orang lain akan mengira dirinya tengah mabuk atau berfikir ia tak waras.

Cklek~

Mematung. Pria di hadapannya yang kini membukakkannya pintu terlihat kaget atas kedatangan youngjae di rumah nya.

"Ikut aku..." Tanpa memperdulikan pria yang di tariknya masih terlihat shock, youngjae dengan paksa tanpa menghiraukan bahwa pria yang ditariknya itu kini hanya memakai t-shirt dan jeans selutut tanpa alas kaki dan tanpa baju penghangat apapun di tengah dingin nya udara kota seoul.

"Heii.. Lepaskan tanganku.." pria itu tersadar akan lamunannya, dia langsung menyentakkan tangannya yang terus di genggam oleh youngjae tanpa meninggalkan raut kebencian yang ia perlihatkan untuk youngjae.

"Lepas... "

"..."

"Ini sakit.. Lepaskan! "

Dengan tampang datar, pria itu itu terus mencoba membebaskan tangannya. Youngjae mendongakan kepala memperhatikan langit di atasnya lalu tertawa sinis

"Apa kah semudah itu? Tidak, setelah dengan susah payah aku mencari mu dan sekarang setelah ku temukan kau meminta ku untuk... melepaskan mu begitu saja?"

Memberikan tatapan angkuh dan penuh intimidasi youngjae menggelengkan kepala perlahan dengan sudut bibir terangkat, youngjae merapatkan tubuh nya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pria di hadapannya.

"TIDAK .. " ucap youngjae berteriak. Lalu kembali menariknya untuk terus berjalan.

"Tapi kau akan membawa ku kemana youngjae-ssi? Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini menarik ku tanpa izin dan kau bahkan tidak berlaku sopan padaku."

"Tidak seharusnya seperti ini? Lalu seperti apa menurut mu eoh.. apa aku harus mengatakan Hyung sentuh aku? Atau.. Atau.. seperti Hyung cium lah aku? Ah... tidak.. apa seperti Hyung dekaplah aku dalam pelukan hangat mu, seperti itu kah? A.. ha.. atau seperti Hyung tidakkah kau ingin memasuki Ho- "

"STOOOPP... "

-le Mu

Youngjae terkikik melihat pria di hadapannya yang tengah menahan emosi

"Kkkk lihatlah. Wajahmu memerah, apa udara nya begitu dingin?" Dengan belagak bodoh youngjae memberikan tatapan kasihan pada pria di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja bukan, kau lihat? Kkkk apa sekarang kau tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan menghangatkan tubuh mu? Hmm.. aku bisa memberikan kehangatan itu untuk mu hyung." Ucap youngjae

Segala ucapan kotor di utarakkan youngjae tanpa mengalihkan tatapan yang terus memandangi pakaian dari atas sampai bawah milik pria yang di hadapannya terus memberikan tatapan kebencian.

"Stop youngjae-ssi.. ini sunggu keterlaluan. Kau fikir berapa usia mu? Usia mu berada di bawah ku youngjae-ssi, tapi kau mampu mengeluarkan semua perkataan kotor itu. huh dimana sopan santun mu eoh?"

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan semua gejolak emosi. Disamping itu youngjae tertawa puas merasa semua perbuatannya berhasil setelah ia dengan jelas melihat tampang pria itu kini mengeras.

"Kenapa hanya kau kepal kan. Tidakkah kau ingin memukulku? Ini.. ayo pukul.." Youngjae memberikan sisi wajah nya menantang.

PLAKK~

Hilang sudah semua kesabarannya, dilayangkan tangan itu pada pipi chubby youngjae. youngjae termenung mengalami kejadian yang sudah di perkirakannya. Sesuatu yang telah kita mulai maka akhir nya pun biarkan kita yang mengakhiri. Menggaruk pelipis dimata nya, younjae kini menatap remeh pria yang tak mampu memandangi tangan nya yang telah menampar youngjae.

"Sudah? Kau puas sekarang... Masih ada yang lain? Aku akan menunggu." Ucap youngjae

"Kau gila youngjae-ssi. Aku pergi. Jangan lagi pernah ganggu aku."

Berbalik melangkah kan kedua kaki nya untuk kembali berjalan meninggalkan youngjae. Dengan mengusap pipi nya yang memerah younjae dengan santai menatapi setiap jejak pria yang berjalan semakin menjauh melewati setiap jajaran rumah di kompleks elit di tengah kota seoul yang tenang tanpa hiruk pikuk nya yang menjengkelkan. Youngjae terus bersandar pada salah satu tembok rumah dengan terus memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya, menunduk memperhatikan sepasang sepatu yang ia pakai.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menjilati bibir penuhnya dengan gerakan memutar 'satu... dua... tiga..." youngjae mengangkat satu jari nya setiap kali memulai hitungan.

"Dua telapak tangan terdiri dari masing-masing lima jari. Lima? Aku.. Yongguk hyung

.. Himchannie hyung.. Jonguppie.. Zelo.. dan Dae- "

"Kenapa tuhan tak memberikan satu jari lagi pada telapak tangan ku? Setidak nya pada telapak tangan kanan ku saja. Mereka sama berharga nya untukku."

Youngjae berbicara tanpa arah dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, menengok kanan-kiri menatapi setiap pejalan kaki yang terus memandangi nya heran.

'Empat... Lima... Enam...' terhenti pada hitungan ke enam jari kelingking tangan kiri nya. Youngjae mengerang mengacak helaian rambutnya yang tertata rapi.

Tersenyum dengan lebar, youngjae melanjutkan hitungan nya. 'Tujuh... delapan... sembilan...'

"Sepu- "

TOLOONGG~

-luh

Menggigit jari nya bodoh youngjae kembali melanjutkan hitungan nya yang terakhir pada angka sepuluh pada jari nya. Bertepuk tangan atas keyakinannya menembak waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae POV

Prok.. Prok... Prok..

Aku terus mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan ku. Hmm, tepat pada hitungan terakhir aku mendengar suara nya yang menjerit, ini yang sangat aku harapkan. Aku kembali mengangkat kedua tangan ku, tangan ini yang akan membalaskan keinginanku, aku akan sangat menunggu pada saat nya ia meneteskan begitu banyak air mata, akan aku dengarkan alunan suara tangisannya yang memohon akan belas kasihan ku, jeritannya aku simpan sebagai memori ingatan nyata, ia yang telah hadir dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas tersengal menempatkan kedua tangan nya untuk sekedar memberi nya jarak bagi ia dengan pelaku di hadapannya. "Tolong.. Tolong.. jangan lakukan ini pada ku. Hiks.. menjauhlah jangan dekati aku, jauhkan pisau itu dari hadapan ku sekarang."

"..."

"Ku mohon jauhkan itu dari ku. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku, berikan kunci itu biarkan aku pergi."

Hanya mundur yang ia lakukan untuk memberikannya jarak setiap kali pelaku di hadapannya mendekat. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan topeng menyeramkan menutupi seluruh bagian kepala nya membawa serta belati yang sangat tajam di tangan kanannya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pelaku itu menjulurkan belati pada leher pria yang kini semakin menciut ketakutan.

Membisikkan kata ancaman pada telinga itu. "Ini bukan apa-apa, ada hal yang menunggu mu disana."

Kembali menegakkan tubuh nya mengelus setiap inchi wajah di hadapannya tak memperdulikan tetesan air mata yang menetes tak terkendali yang pria itu hasilkan.

Pria itu terus terisak menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan senyum meremehkan, pelaku itu mencengkram kasar wajah di hadapannya

"Wajah mu tampan, kulit mu halus. Kau pasti mampu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tak peduli jika itu bisa saja menyakiti orang lain. Terlebih sebagian yang mengagumi mu itu semakin terlihat menjengkelkan."

BRUGH~

Dengan amat keras, pelaku itu membenturkan seluruh tubuh tak berdaya itu pada tembok yang menanti nya di belakang.

Meringis merasakan sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya."AUWW.. UH.. sssss.."

Kini pria itu tak sadarkan diri, meninggalkan sang pelaku yang tengah tertawa puas menyaksikan seonggok tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Itu yang harus kau terima dari ku."

Gema nyaring tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tersenyum di balik topeng nya pelaku itu memperhatikan pria manis berpipi chubby yang berdiri menyaksikan kejadian yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

"Kemarilah sayang.. " ucapnya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Youngjae dengan tampang nya yang datar melewati pintu di hadapannya, melangkah menghampiri pria bertopeng yang merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat memeluk youngjae.

"Ssttt.. sudah lupakan! Ia disana lemah dan terpojokkan. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sayang? Mendapati nya lemah tak berdaya hmm?"

Youngjae terdiam, mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan pria yang tengah memeluknya. Ia tau di balik topeng itu ia tengah tersenyum hangat dengan wajahnya yang tampan, dengan nyaman youngjae kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya ini yang aku inginkan, aku ingin mendapati suara teriakan nya yang menyakitkan tapi bagai lullaby yang akan menemani ku melewati malam. Bangunkan lah dia, tarik ia kemari aku ingin melihatnya."

Pria dewasa itu terkejut akan kesaksian youngjae, melepaskan pelukkannya dan meraih wajah youngjae.

"Itu yang kau ingin kan sayang? Hmm, baiklah. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan kita lakukan pada nya setelah ini." Ucapnya

Menatap dalam mata di hadapannya, semakin mendekat ingin meraih belahan bibir youngjae.

CHUUU~

Hanya kecupan ringan.

"Kau duduklah sayang... "

.

.

.

.

"BANGUN.. AKU BILANG BANGUN BODOH.. BUKA MATA MU!"

Tendangan pada tubuh yang tak berdaya terus di layangkan oleh pria bertopeng itu. Berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya menghimpit dan menekan kepala yang menyandarkan tubuh nya hingga menimbulkan erangan.

"Eungggh..."

Brugh

Brugh

Menghantam kan kembali tubuh itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang menggema. "BUKA MATA MU..." ucapnya

"ARRGGGHH..."

Setiap helaian rambut kini berada dalam genggamannya yang telah menarik kasar rambut di kepala pria di hadapannya. "Hiks..." ia melenguh lemah. "Apa kau hanya bisa menangis? Bangun.. lawan lah aku. BANGUN .. buktikan akan kebanggaan mu yang begitu mereka kagumi. Hanya seperti ini kah? Sungguh sangat tak menarik. Ckck"

Tanpa melepaskan tarikannya, ia terus memprovokasi. Disana, youngjae dengan bangga terus tertawa, memilin-milin lipatan kertas yang iya temukan dan menepukan di atas telapak tangan nya yang kosong.

"Le...le..pa..s..ka..n a..ku... a...k..um..mo..ho.n" ucap nya terbata

Tuk

Di tekan dada pria itu yang di paksa terlentang dengan kaki nya hingga pria di bawahnya terus mencoba meraup udara yang membuat nya sulit bernafas.

Pria bertopeng itu kini menengok ke kiri menemukan youngjae yang melipat kedua tangan nya acuh dengan terduduk santai pada pegangan sofa.

Dengan mengangkat jari meminta kepastian pria bertopeng itu terus menatap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada youngjae.

"Lanjutkan... "

.

.

.

.

Tarik Bang Changmin

RnR pleaseeee~

Maaf jika ini gak jelas, salahkan pemikiran liar gue. Wkwwkwkw


	2. Chapter 2

The last smile in the last anniversary

.

.

.

.

Author : YUNIS aka SingletJejung

Genre : AU/Death Fic/Non-Canon/Psychology/ShonenAi

Rating : R

Length : Chapter 2

Cast : Yoo Youngjae and Other

Disclaimer : Plot cerita adalah karya fiksi dan tokoh yang digunakan hanya kepentingan cerita, Youngjae milik dirinya pribadi, milik BAP, TSE dan cerita murni dari pemikiran liar author tanpa alih-alih plagiat-_-

Summary : Apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat sebuah opini negatif menghampirimu? Hanya melihat dan kau terdiam mendengar mereka yang mencaci mu pada sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan atau kau dengan tegas membantah bahwa apa yang telah menghampiri mu itu hanya lah sebuah fitnah yang seseorang lontarkan padamu? Itu adalah pilihan yang akan datang dari dirimu sendiri.

Warning : OOC/OOT/TYPO/BOYXBOY/NO LEMON! Titik-_- Alur lambat.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

THE LAST SMILE THE LAST ANNIVERSARY

.

.

.

CHAPTER II

.

.

Dengan mengangkat jari nya meminta kepastian, pria bertopeng itu terus menatap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae.

"Lanjutkan..."

.

.

.

SINGLET JEJUNG PRESENT

.

.

"Lanjutkan.. " Ucap Youngjae lemas.

Mendengar perintah yang mutlak itu, kini pria bertopeng itu kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. "Ya, akan ku lakukan semua nya" balasnya.

Memasukkan belati di tangan nya pada saku celana, pria bertopeng itu mulai kembali mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada helaian rambut pria di belakangnya. Ia yang telah memantapkan langkah nya untuk mewujudkan keinginan Youngjae.

TRAK..

"AUWWWW... "

Dengan tenaganya, ia membalik anggota tubuh itu dan memelintirkan lengan nya hingga menimbulkan suara, mengerang menahan emosi nya yang kian meningkat setiap kali kilasan masa lalu Youngjae yang terisak menahan kekecewaan yang pernah dia alami memenuhi otaknya yang berfikir, ia tak mampu melihat wajah itu.

Wajah itu selalu mengingatkan nya agar ia dapat melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat menyembuhkan luka di hati Younjae. "Dengan atau tanpa tindakan kekarasan," gumamnya. Menarik nafas hingga memejamkan mata nya yang tertutupi topeng, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya.

Mengangkat kedua tangan menyentuh kepala nya, pria bertopeng itu kini melepaskan alas yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku ingin disisa nafas mu kau mengenal ku, yang tau semua kekecewaan yang Youngjae alami dua tahun lalu setelah kau hadir. Aku yang akan dengan rela memenuhi segala keinginnya. Kau? Termasuk MENYINGKIRKAN KAU ADALAH SATU HAL YANG YOUNGJAE INGIN KAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Ia lemas, ia tak mampu menghentikan ingatan nya yang terus membayangi fikirannya. Dengan nafas tersengal ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"ARRGGGGHH... PERGI.. ENYAHLAH DARI INGATAN KU?! BIARKAN AKU MENYELESAIKAN INI TANPA HADIR BAYANGAN MU!" ia terus meronta mencengkram erat sisi wajahnya yang kini telah mengalirkan tetesan darah karena kuku nya yang tertancap pada sudut mata nya yang memejam.

Youngjae berlari, berlari.. meraih pria itu dalam pelukannya yang terus meronta.

"Berhenti.. berhenti, Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan sakiti dirimu. Kau lihat? Ini.. ini disini.. aku.. disini.. a..a..ku. disini. Aku.. tak apa-apa. Ya. Aku tak apa-apa, bukankah kau berkata jika kita terus bersama maka semua nya akan selesai. Cukup.. lepaskan .. lepaskan hyung!" teriak Youngjae kalut. Youngjae terus meracau melihat sang hyung yang terus meronta, dengan kasar menarik kedua tangan hyungnya yang terus mencengkran wajahnya.

"HENTIKAN HYUNG!" bentak Youngjae.

Youngjae yang tadi tengah menikmati keadaan, terkejut menemukan hyung nya yang berteriak sesaat ia menjatuhkan pria itu, berteriak lalu memandang lemah kembali berteriak lalu menarik nafas terasa ia tengah mengalami sesak dalam dadanya. Lalu Youngjae menemukan hyungnya yang mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuku tajam nya tertancap pada wajah yang kini tanpa topeng, Youngjae melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk hyung nya, kini gilirannya merasakan sesak melihat hyung nya yang tersiksa akan keadaan.

Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya, menjatuhkan tangan nya pelan mengusap rambut sang hyung dan memberikan segala ucapan penenang berharap hyung nya merasa nyaman. Youngjae melirik kebelakang tubuh hyungnya, ia melihat pria yang menunduk meraup udara di hadapannya, ia merasa pria itu belum mengetahui dia yang berada disini untuk melihat nya tersiksa akan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang dengan tega ia torehkan dalam hidupnya.

"Hyuuung... " panggil Youngjae.

"..."

"Bukan kau yang harus tersakiti. Lupakan bayangan itu, Itu diriku dalam masa lalu, kini biarkan aku menjadi diri ku yang lain. Jangan kau hiraukan, enyahkan fikiran itu dalam kepala mu, aku mohon," lirih Youngjae tersenyum dengan menyentuh wajah di hadapannya.

Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae, menatap wajah sendu yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya, "Tangan mu sangat hangat sayang.. aku tak ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu, biarkan itu tersimpan dalam memori ku agar aku selalu ingat bahwa dia yang menyakiti mu akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan," geramnya.

"Teruslah kau genggam hyung jika itu membuat mu nyaman. Tapi, ingatan itu akan menyakiti mu hyung, dan aku tak ingin menyakiti mu. Biarkan ingatan itu berlalu bersama angin yang akan dengan mudah berlalu dengan yang lain. Sekarang hanya biarkan aku menemui nya, dan semua nya selesai, hmm?" bisik Youngjae terus memohon.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Aku tak ingin membuat tangan mu kotor sayang." Ia menjatuhkan kembali wajah nya pada ceruk leher Youngjae, menghirup aroma mint bercampur aroma jeruk yang selalu membuat nya tenang.

Hening

Waktu terus berlalu dengan kesunyian yang memenuhi ruangan. Melepaskan pelukan nya Youngjae menatap intens sang hyung yang terlihat enggan menatap kedua mata nya. "Kau melupakan janji mu hyung, " setelah waktu berlalu Youngjae membuka suara nya.

"Melupakan janji apa? Yang mana?!"

tanya sang hyung berbohong, ia kembali menarik Youngjae dalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah lah, aku tau kau berbohong hyung,

jadi apakah kita akan terus seperti ini hm? Bagaimana jika ia kabur? Jika terjadi aku tak segan untuk mengejarnya keluar," bisik Youngjae mengancam.

Kini, sang hyung dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya meninggalkan aroma yang ia gilai dari Youngjae. Menengok kebelakang tubuhnya, memperhatikan pria yang terus mengerang di hadapannya. Dengan tersenyum mengejek ia kembali berbalik menghadap Youngjae yang terus memperhatikannya. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Youngjae dan tersenyum "Tak akan aku biarkan kabur saying, tenanglah. Coba kau lihat, dia bahkan hanya bisa mengerang lalu menangis, lalu merintih memohon meminta di lepaskan. Apa yang kau fikir akan kita dapatkan dari nya?

Hanya jeritan tangis memilukan. Itu yang ingin kau dengar bukan? Mudah saja, asal- "

"Asal...?" potong Youngjae bingung.

HUH?! Menggaruk rambut nya yang tidak gatal lalu tertawa sumbang merasa hampir mengatakan hal yang seharus nya tak ia katakan.

"Tidak sayang bukan apa-apa. Lupakan. Hahahahaa," pria itu terus tertawa garing menatap Youngjae yang memperhatikannya dengan tampang amat serius. Itu, sedikit membuat nya ragu.

Youngjae terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik tak nyaman dari pria di hadapannya.

"A... ha... jadi kita mulai dari mana?" Ucapnya lalu menggaruk pipi nya canggung.

"AUWWW.. "

"Hyung. Ka- kau tak apa-apa.. kemari biarkan aku melihat nya!" teriak Youngjae kembali panik mendengar ringisan sang hyung yang kelihatan menahan sakit.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa sayang, Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat menggaruk ini hehehe," menggosok hidung nya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Youngjae kembali merapatkan diri pada tubuh sang hyung.

Chuuu~

Youngjae tertawa mendapati sang hyung kini terdiam. "Apa kau tak menyukai nya hyung? Hmm, kau membuat ku sedih," ucap Youngjae menekukkan bibirnya ke bawah tanda kecewa.

Youngjae tengah merajuk dengan mengembungkan kedua pipi nya yang chubby, memberikan tampang memelas yang ia buat-buat.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Sungguh, kau telah salah paham. Aku menyukai nya, sangat. Hahaha tapi, kenapa kau justru mencium luka ku kenapa bukan mencium disini," tunjuk nya pada bibir. Youngjae tersenyum akan fikiran berlebihan hyung nya, dengan berbisik dia menempelkan bibir nya pada cuping telinga sang hyung. Sedikit meniup dan mendesah ingin menggoda.

"JIKA ITU YANG KAU FIKIRKAN MAKA BUANG JAUH-JAUH HYUNG!" youngjae berteriak dengan kencang tepat pada telinga sang hyung yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia ingin menjahili sang hyung, ia ingin terus bercanda seperti ini.

"Hahaha maafkan aku hyung... aku berikan ciuman pada luka mu itu karena aku berharap luka mu lekas sembuh. Kau tak pernah mendengar jika kita dengan tulus mencium luka dari orang yang sangat berharga itu akan dengan cepat sembuh?!" terang Youngjae.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar teori seperti itu," dengan mendengus ia terus mengusap telinga nya, kau fikir seberapa tinggi teriakan Youngjae? Dia bersumpah sebisa mungkin akan menghindari setiap teriakan yang akan Youngjae lakukan. Tapi bagaimana jika seperti hal nya tadi -berteriak dengan begitu mendadak hanya berniat menjahili nya?! eoh.. aku tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih bagaimana menghindari itu-_-

"Itu bukan teori hyuung, itu sebuah sugesti untuk kita mempercayai bahwa seseorang yang menyayangi kita ada bersama mendampingi kita yang tengah jatuh -kegagalan, kekecewaan ataupun sebuah luka fisik," terang Youngjae datar.

"Tetap saja itu menghasilkan sebuah teori, seperti jika aku mengatakan aku takut mengingat masa lalu, dan kau sayangku pria yang amat sangat manis ini membisikkan kata penenang, mungkin iya aku akan tenang tapi hanya sekejap dan ingatan itu kembali hadir saying," balasnya.

Ia meraih pinggang Youngjae dengan kedua tangan nya yang bebas, tersenyum melihat Youngjae yang kembali akan mengeluarkan suara nya untuk membantah.

"Sugesti mungkin tidak lebih dari sebuah kata-kata, bunyi atau hanya sebuah suara. Fikiran bawah sadar memiliki kekuatan 70% merupakan gudang ingatan, pesan, dan memory itu tidak akan pernah penuh meski terisi setiap hari. Sugesti yang kita terima tersimpan dengan rapi dalam fikiran bawah sadar, suatu saat apabila di butuhkan oleh fikiran sadar maka akan di munculkan dan bereaksi pada tubuh menjadi sebuah kenyataan, dan sugesti itu kata-kata yang mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Itu kau yang mengatakan tak ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu bukan? Bagiku sugesti bukan hanya kata-kata, bunyi atau hanya sebuah suara tapi juga sebuah tindakan yang kau anggap sepele seperti tadi. Tindakan yang jelas menyelimuti semua kasih sayang, aku menyayangimu apa kau tak merasakannya hyung? tapi jika akhir nya kau menyerah dan ingin melupakan nya maka tanpa sadar kau akan memberikan sugesti pada alam bawah sadar mu sendiri," terang Youngjae panjang kali lebar(?) Tak memperdulikan sang hyung yang kini tengah memasang wajah cengo di hadapannya.

'Haruskah dia membantah dengan begitu rasional dan wajah nya itu kenapa begitu serius saat mengatakannya?! membuatku pusing tak mengerti' inner sang hyung jengkel. ini memperlihatkan Yoo Youngjae sang brain boy bukan? Disaat seharusnya mereka tak peduli sesaat setelah di bantah tapi Youngjae dengan lantang kembali menjatuhkan semua pendapat dari A-Z(?)

"Aku menyerah saat kau sudah mulai memaparkan fikiran ilmiah mu. Cium luka ku lagi dan jangan lupakan juga yang ini," ucapnya berpura-pura kesal. Youngjae meringis menggaruk pelipis matanya "maafkan aku hyung hehehe," dengan tertawa garing Youngjae kembali menyentuh luka goresan sang hyung. "Ini salah mu, kenapa kau cengkram sampai seperti itu wajah mu?! Dan ini kau masih mempertahankan kuku mu yang tajam ini eoh?!" Youngjae mengomel.

Lalu merogoh kantung celananya mencari tissu, terus mengusap tetesan darah yang kini telah mengering.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin jika seperti ini aku akan terus menerima perhatian mu sayang. Dan lagi kuku ini akan sangat berguna nanti," Dengan terus tersenyum lebar ia yang kini telah membuka topeng nya tanpa segan mengecup bibir Youngjae yang sudah berhenti mengusap darah pada wajahnya. hanya menempel, ia tak ingin memaksa Youngjae memenuhi keinginannya untuk bergelut lidaah dengannya.

"Sudah sayang ini bukan apa-apa, hanya goresan kecil eoh?!" ucap nya lembut. Ia sangat menyukai wajah itu, pipi nya yang chubby, bibir nya yang terus tersenyum kala memperhatikan anak kecil yang tengah bermain, dan tangan nya yang akan setia menopang seseorang yang memiliki kesulitan. Dan satu hal yang ia yakini sekarang adalah ia sangat mencintai nya. Ia menjatuhkan tangan nya pada dadanya yang terus berdetak.

'Aku sangat mencintai mu Yoo Youngjae, dan detakan jantung ini hanya akan berpacu saat aku menatap wajah mu begitu dekat seperti ini dan merasakan perhatianmu seperti saat ini, hanya seperti ini perkataan yang memenuhi otakku tanpa mampu mengungkapkan nya padamu, katakan aku mungkin pengecut tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau membalas perasaan ku karena terpaksa karena aku yakin kau yang baik hati akan mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku dengan begitu mudah tak peduli dengan kenyataan yang telah kau bohongi dengan kembali menjatuhkan dirimu kembali pada sebuah luka yang tak ku inginkan kembali terjadi padamu, karena aku mencintai mu baby.

Biarlah tetap seperti ini dengan kau tetap berada disisiku, kembali karena aku memang begitu mencintaimu.' Inner nya terus menatap Youngjae.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin kau tersakiti karena aku hyung, bukan kau, bukan juga aku," ucap youngjae sedih.

See?! Benarkan, mata jernih itu menampilkan kesedihannya. 'Kumohon jangan perlihatkan tatapan seperti itu, terkadang hal seperti inilah yang membuatku tak mampu menatap lebih jauh kedalam mata nya' ucapnya dalam hati. "Kau duduklah lagi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini ya?" Ia menggiring kembali Youngjae untuk duduk kembali di sofa nya.

.

.

.

.

'Aku harus pergi dari sini, Ya.. aku harus bebas dari penyiksaan ini. Tuhan bantu aku untuk membebaskan diri!" harapnya nya dalam hati. Ia terus menyeret dua kaki nya melangkah.

"Eungg.. perut ku sakit sekali. Setelah aku keluar dari sini biarkan aku untuk melaporkan mereka."

Ia terus meringis menekan perut nya, ia menyangga tangan kanannya. "Kurasa ini retak..haah..." ia menangis. Berhenti sekejap melirik dua orang pria yang terus berpelukan. Ia hanya melihat punggung Youngjae yang tengah membalik membelakanginya.

'Ini peluang ku segera berlari'

CKLEK.. CKLEK...CKLEK...CKLEK

'aku mohon buka lah.. ' dengan miris ia terus terus menarik handle pintu yang terkunci itu.

.

.

.

CKLEK... CKLEK... CKLEK..CKLEK

mendengar suara handle pintu yang dibuka paksa, ia menoleh mengalihkan pandang nya dari Youngjae.

"HEII! BEDEBAH! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA KABUR HAH?" ia berlari meninggalkan Youngjae yang juga ikut berbalik setelah mendengar teriakan sang hyung. Youngjae menggeram atas apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya, pria itu yang membuka paksa handle pintu menekan dadanya yang terus menarik nafas.

"Uung~" pria di depan pintu itu terus meringis, masih terlihat jelas dalam ingatan nya bagaimana ia di perlakukan oleh orang tak ia kenal dalam rumah nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Someone pov

"HEII. BEDEBAH! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA KABUR HAH" Eoh?! Aku terpaku mendengar teriakan itu. Menahan nafas takut akan kembali terjerat akan siksaan yang tak ku inginkan.

'Tuhan bantu aku melarikan diri dari sini, kumohon'

disini, pintu di hadapan ku tak dapat ku buka, aku mendesis teringat akan siksaan yang ku terima membuatku-

"ARRRGHH~"

BRUGHH

"KAU TAK AKAN BISA MELARIKAN DIRI BEGITU SAJA BRENGSEK! KAU FIKIR AKU CEROBOH DENGAN BODOH TIDAK MENGUNCI PINTU DI HADAPAN MU INI! HAH! TIDAK. AKU TIDAK BODOH MEMBUAT KAU BISA MELARIKAN DIRI BEGITU MUDAH." Belum hilang rasa sakit di punggungku kini ia dibelakangku kembali menarik helai rambut di kepala ku. "Kumohon lepaskan rambutku. Siapapun kau kumohon lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi. Hiks.." aku tak yakin lagi untuk bertahan, ini terasa seperti nyawa ku ditarik keluar perlahan~ aku tak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi padaku? "Hoekss hoeks~" seluruh organ dalam perut ku terasa di tarik dengan paksa, ini sangat menyakitkan. "Keluarkan lah.. ayo keluarkan.. perlahan saja.. biarkan aku melihat darah mengalir dalam mulut mu yang busuk itu" Ia membalik tubuhku tanpa melepaskan tangan nya yang menjambak rambutku.

"HAHAHAHA~" Aku membuka kelopak mataku setelah mendengarnya tertawa. Dia?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.. tidak! Bukan ini seharusnya aku lakukan, dia yang telah menyekapku.. tapi-

Kenapa ia begitu tampan?- aku terus menggelengkan kepala ku. Kau gila.. ya kurasa aku sudah gila, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus terpesona pada seseorang yang telah menyakiti ku seperti ini?! Tapi, dia.. aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya lalu mengapa ia harus menyekap ku seperti ini?! Jika ingin merampok, ia hanya akan menjarah segala barang berharga yang ada, tapi-

"APA YANG KAU PERHATIKAN HAH?! KENAPA? KAU TERKEJUT KARENA AKU BERANI MEMPERLIHATKAN WAJAHKU DISAAT DENGAN BERANI TELAH MENYIKSA MU?! INI AKAN TERLIHAT SEMAKIN DRAMATIS SAAT KAU MELIHAT APA YANG AKAN AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU DENGAN KAU MELIHAT JELAS AKU TANPA TERTUTUPI APAPUN DI WAJAHKU. DAN AKAN AKU PASTIKAN KAU AKAN MENYESAL KARENA TELAH HADIR DI DUNIA INI!" Aku menahan nafas bersumpah merasakan kenyataan yang akan aku terima di hadapanku nanti. Aku sungguh melupakan apa yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu terhadap pria di hadapan ku ini, aku yakin tidak mengenal nya tapi ia dengan lantang mengatakan sesuatu yang menakutiku. Dengan kalut aku terus mengigiti ujung jari ku-sesuatu yang ku lakukan saat tengah bimbang-

"kenapa kau terdiam?! Ini bukanlah gertakan atau hanya sebuah ancaman bodoh yang akan hilang begitu saja setelah di ucapkan seorang pengecut, ini bukan tindakan yang telah di rencanakan jauh hari untuk menyakiti orang yang tak berdaya bukan juga sebuah alibi yang dengan mudah seorang pengecut lakukan untuk menghilangkan jejak kejahatan yang mereka perbuat, ini hanyalah... sebuah tindakan yang mencerminkan perlakukan sang pengecut yang menggiring opini murahan pada masyarakat pada seseorang yang tak berdaya yang kini kembali untuk melihat kau yang telah dengan bodoh memperlihatkan wajah seakan tak mengingat apapun. Aku membenci mu.. sangat... sangat membenci mu karena telah menyakiti Yo- ia.. ia yang sakit bukan karena luka fisik tapi sebuah luka yang datang dari sebuah penyesalan. Apa yang terlintas di kepala mu tentang sebuah penyesalan?! Ya, Mereka yang tak mudah untuk menerima dan melupakannya hanya akan menerima sebuah keadaan lost character dan mengalami sebuah fase depresi bahkan mungkin sebuah titik untuk mereka menemui kematian nya, inilah yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang membuat mu menyesal karena telah hadir di masa lalu nya, penyesalan yang akan menghampiri mu dan dengan perlahan akan menggerogoti segala indera milikmu dan aku berharap kau segera menemui kematianmu!" Kepala ku terasa kian pening, samar-samar aku melihat dia yang terus berbicara di hadapanku- tak mampu menangkap semua ucapannya. Ancaman, Tindakan, Alibi apa yang di maksud sebenarnya?!

-KAU SATU HAL YANG YOUNGJAE INGINKAN-

Aku semakin lemas setelah kini ingatan beberapa waktu lalu menghampiri kepalaku, hanya itu yang dapat kudengar dari teriakannya disaat aku merasakan sakit yang mendera diseluruh tubuhku. Youngjae?! Yoo Youngjae?! Dia.. hari ini.. pagi tadi.. aku memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, dia?! Seseorang yang memakai hoodie merah itu apa itu Youngjae?! Dia.. Apa mungkin- "Kau mengingat sesuatu sekarang brengsek?! Kau benar, aku berada disini sekarang karena Youngjae. Kau mengingat Yoo Youngjae bukan?." Dia tertawa mengejek.

"Ku biarkan kau melihat punggung nya saja." Aku tak mampu bernafas dengan kedua tangannya yang menjerat leher ku begitu mencekik. "Lepaskan." disisa udara yang kian menyempit pada paru-paru ku meminta pada nya.

.

.

.

.

BRUGHH..

'Awww' ia mendorong ku hingga terjerembab, aku menggeliat merasakan sekujur tubuh ku yang terasa linu.

"Arrrghhh...huuh aww ssshh huuuu huuuu..." aku terus merintih mencoba untuk duduk tapi kaki itu menekan punggungku hingga menghimpit lantai yang terasa dingin.

"ANGKAT KEPALAMU." ia kembali mencengkram helai rambutku. Aku mengangkat kepala ku. Kini, yang ku lihat adalah tatapan datar dari seorang Youngjae.

Kufikir dia akan melepaskan ku setelah pagi tadi, tapi ternyata.. seharus nya aku tak mengganggap nya begitu mudah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada nya sekarang?!"

Youngjae bangkit berdiri dan membelakangi kami. "Bawa ia menuju kamar nya hyung," ucap youngjae dingin.

"Eoh?! Apa maksud mu, bukan nya kau menginginkan- "

"Bawa saja hyung. Seret dia.. apa kau tak bisa? Kemari biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Tukas youngjae. Berjongkok di hadapan ku yang menatap nya memelas ia menjatuhkan tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala ku dan menempuk nya dengan pelan terus-menerus.

ARRGHHH~

Youngjae menarik rambutku, sesuatu yang tak dapat ku prediksi karena aku berfikir dia tengah mencoba untuk memaafkan aku. Memaafkan? Satu hal bodoh yang ku fikirkan saat ini, ya pemikiran bodoh saat aku tahu apa yang ku alami hari ini adalah sesuatu yang aku tebar di masa lalu. Maafkan aku Jae?!

.

.

.

(T)arik (B)ang (C)hangmin~

Note gaje-

Hai... Hai... Hai... Author gaje yang gak pantes di sebut Author kembali hadir dengan chapter dua nya :3 maafkan saya jika ini semakin gaje hohoho tetapi hargai lah setiap karya para author yang dengan baik hati mempersembahkan karya nya yang bagus atau bahkan karya yang jelek bin amburadul kek gue-_- karena di balik otak gue yang minim sejujurnya terdapat penuh imajinasi hanya terkadang susah untuk menuangkannya saja~ jadi maaf jika bahasa nya muter-muter-_- #dijitak

Oia untuk mengurangi akibat yang mungkin bakal terjadi di depan(?) Karena fanfic ini, gue bilangin The last smile in the last anniversary ini adalah karya author pemula kek gue Yunistia Rahma aka Vio Salsabila aka perusuh yang terkadang minta di gaplok-_- dengan mudah numpang di akun pemilik akun(?) Wkwkwk Yosh! Jadi jika nanti ada indikasi yang sekira nya merugikan pemilik akun, maafkan daku ._.v dan kalian yang juga mungkin ngerasa dirugikan karena cerita ini cari lah gue bukan kim yesazukii bebeh gue-_- tapi bukan untuk minta duit-_- /sejujurnya ini hanya buat tameng karena gue udah ngerasa sesuatu bakal terjadi wkwkwk/ #digiles-_-

Oke saat nya balasan review :3

Queenchan15 : doh.. gaje lu ah-_- lu kangen bukan nuy? :3 ini udah gue lanjutin ditengah-tengah gue yang rempong lagi praktek-_- dan nyata nya gue emang pemula bahkan jauh dari kata lumayan-_- Lu mau tau pria bertopeng itu? Kirim gue dulu singlet bekas pake jejung #plakk

DaeUuuU : Gue tau wajah youngjae terlalu manis untuk menjadi psycho :3 tapi biarkan imajinasi gue mengalir oke meski seberapa absurd nya cerita itu-_- makasih udah review :)

WhielDaejae : Terindikasi :3 ini udah lanjut. Makasih!

bebeh zuki : Sorry bikin lu sign out-_- Typo? Ah baiklah gue lemah akan typo ._.v hah sekedar bisa ciuman doang selebihnya Nol.. di imajinasi gue seseorang seperti jaejoong adalah pria yang hangat bibirnya yang aduhai(?) Minta dihisap dijilat dan minta di kecup-kecup wkwkwwkwk #digaplok Jaejoong atau bukannya tanyakan pada otak absurd gue yang lagi goyang.:v

Kimarble1406 : makasih review nya :)

Mokythata : Ayo tebak wkwkwk pahlawan bertopeng nya shinchan(?)-_- makasih review nya :)

JokeMato DaeJae : Ayo tebak lagi, hah gue tau fic gue ngebingungin ._. Makasih review nya :)

Ngiweung : Ini chapter. Makasih review nya :)

Sekian dan terima receh~

Bye...Bye... ditunggu chapter selanjutnya~~~~~

RnR-


End file.
